Vampire of the full moon
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: this is the sequel to Lady of the full moon. continued 2 years after. Bella befriended the wolfs, the volturi are either going to kill her or make her join them, and she has got a stlker. she cant lose more family so what happens when she leaves? and why
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire of the full moon**_

_**Catching up 2 years**_

It has been 2 years since I became a vampire. Last year, Charlie died from a car crash, and that was the worst year of my life.

When I got changed into a vampire, I didn't get any extra powers, because when I was _LADY__ of the full moo_n my power was wish, as in, all I had to do is wish for the power, and I would get it.

Edward and I got married 7 months ago, and we have been really happy. Edward and I have agreed for Christmas, I was going to use my powers and allow Rosalie to get pregnant. And we recently asked, that if she were able to have a kid, what gender would it be, and she said a boy, so we are going to give her a boy.

I thought we could hide from the Volturi, but somehow, word got to them about my power, and they asked me to join them. I flat out said NO! But a bit more politely.

They said they weren't going to give up on me, and they haven't, they ask me at the beginning and middle of the year. Now, they are saying that if I join them, then they _won't_ kill us. They are going to 'kill' us, cause we befriended our enemies (werewolves).

(Flashback)

I was on a run by myself, and then I was surrounded by 7 werewolves, I was told about them and the treaty; I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going.

A man walked out from behind the trees, half dressed. I was guessing he was the Alpha, he began to speak.

"You're on our land, vamp."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I turned to leave but he spoke again.

"You don't smell like most vampires… what are you?" I turned to face him.

"Well, before I was tuned into a vampire, I wasn't exactly human" I smirked at their confused faces.

"What do you mean?" the guy asked.

"Well, before I was changed, I was what was called the _Lady of the full moon_. I protect humans from Vampires, and out of control werewolves. Now that I am changed, I guess I am the _Vampire of the full moon_." I laughed.

"So you protect humans?" I nodded "Well, I guess we don't need a treaty, as long as you guys protect the humans from your kind." I nodded again, anything to not have a rivalry.

All the wolves went into the trees, and then came back a few seconds later, half dressed, except the girl, she was fully dressed ( I can only guess why) the one I was talking to stuck his hand out, and I did too.

"I'm Sam; this is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Jacob." I shook their hands and replied.

"Bella."

(End flashback)

We all became friends, but my best friend out of the werewolves, would be Leah. So we have vampire killers, and a vampire stalker, though no one knows except Leah.

(Flashback)

I went hunting by myself, when I bumped into someone, literally.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I seem to be doing that a lot. The guy I bumped into had red eyes, hazel brown spiky hair; he looked like he was 6 feet tall, from down here.

"No problem" he stuck his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up and shook my hand before letting go "My name is Justin. What's yours?"

"Bella."

(End flashback)

We became friends after that, and I learned he was able to take anyone's power away from them temporarily. One day, he told me he had more than friendship in mind. It got way out of hand that day, and Leah had to save me. I never went hunting by myself anymore. And I always see him when I leave the house (which is practically everyday). I noticed once, that he had stopped his hunting humans, and now feeds on animals.

So now, it's really stressing for me. I'm waiting for Alice to see the Volturi coming, so we can be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry**_

I am currently sitting in my new family's living room in silence, and its nagging on my last nerve.

"Ugh, what am I going to do about the Volturi and Justin" I whispered.

"Who's Justin?" Edward asked. Whoops, I guess I didn't whisper it low enough.

"Huh? Oh, no one" I smiled; they all gave me a look that said we-can-tell-your-lying. I sighed and said "Really, it's no one."

"Fine." they all said.

Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over, I quickly took the ability to be able to see what she saw.

(Alice's vision)

"Give me Bella now, or else." Justin said to Emmett.

"She will not go with a creep like you." Emmett replied, running at him.

Justin used his power, and took Emmett's strength away, and sense Justin had the advantage he killed Emmett.

(End of Alice's vision)

I gasped and brought my hand over my mouth, and my eyes were wide, Alice was the same way. I guess Edward wasn't paying attention, because he looked as confused as everyone else.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, Alice just shook her head indicating she wasn't going to be the one to tell, then everyone looked at me, and I looked down, I wasn't going to say anything.

"Will someone tell us what's wrong?!" Rosalie yelled, Alice shook her head again and left, everyone looked my way again.

"I'm sorry." I got up and went to Edward's and my bedroom. I heard Emmett yell saying 'What the heck is going on?'

That's it, I can't let that happen, I would be the reason that happened to Emmett. I have to find a way to leave before that happens.

I started to think up ways to leave until Alice busted through the door.

"Don't you dare Bella, I know what you're planning and I will make sure that you can't do that!" Alice said in a strict voice, everyone all crowded around us wondering what's going on.

"Alice, I have to, it's the only way."

"What are you talking about." Emmett asked.

"No, it is not your fault, and if you do that, you'll just give him what he wants!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, what's going on?" Emmett asked again.

"No, I am not as weak as I look, it's the only way. And I will not let your vision come true. I am the cause of that!" I yelled back.

"What's going on?" Emmett was starting to raise his voice.

"Bella! We will be able to avoid it! Without you doing that!" Alice argued.

"No, we won't!" I argued back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Emmett yelled.

"BELLA YOU ARENT DOING IT, AND THAT'S FINAL!!" and with that she left the room.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked me in a lower voice, I just huffed, walked out to my Jaguar and sped off to no where in particular.

I drove around till about 8:00 then I decided to go back. I walked in the house, and looked over and saw everyone was there, they looked like they were about to say something, so I just kept walking up to the bedroom, locked it and lied down on the bed. Alright, if Alice wants to try and stop me with her visions, then I will make her blind to what I'm doing.

I used my powers to make Alice see a false vision of me staying home, so that she wouldn't see that I'm actually planning on leaving. I got up; got a duffel bag, packed it as fast as I could (which was pretty fast) put cash in there, and set it under the bed. I picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing.

When I was done writing, I put the note on top of my duffel bag, unlocked the door, and lied down. I will wait till tomorrow, till everyone isn't paying attention, and then I'll leave.

*-*-*-*-*-*

I went and hugged _everyone_, they were curious but didn't say anything, I kissed Edward and said I loved him, he said it too, although he was really confused. I waited till Alice was on the computer, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, were playing on the game systems, Rosalie was in the garage, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was in the garden, and then I told Rosalie I was going out, so I started my car, snuck my bag into the trunk, set the letter on the coffee table in the living room, and left, I had no idea where I was going, but I knew it was really far away, I drove in one direction all the way till night time.

I went to a hotel around 9:00, and got a room, and I figured out that I was in Denver, Colorado. I used my powers to see if they have figured out I was gone yet, and it looks like they are just about to.

(Bella's vision thingy.)

Rosalie looked confused, and she walked into the house. Where everyone was sitting down, watching the boys play games.

"Hey you guys, has anyone seen Bella?" Rosalie asked, and immediately everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean? We thought she was with you." Alice said.

"No… she left around 12:20 earlier, and said she was going out, and I haven't seen her come back yet." Rosalie said, Alice gasped and started checking every room in the house, till she sat back down on the couch, with her head in her hands.

"Alice what's going on." Edward asked, Alice looked everywhere but in his eyes, and she saw a piece of paper on the table, and went to go pick it up. And Alice read out loud for everyone to hear:

"_Dear family,_

_I left to prevent Alice's vision from happening, if she hasn't already told you what that is, then have her tell you now, the guy that is in Alice's vision, his name is Justin, have Leah explain to you who that is, I also left cause the reason the Volturi want to kill us, is my fault, so hopefully now that I'm gone, they will come after me instead of you._

_Love you all,_

_Sincerely-Bella."_

Everyone gasped "So… she's… gone?" Edward asked.

"I guess so." Alice said, and then all the sudden Alice grabbed Edward's hand, and he tried to get up and leave, and then Emmett decided to help and grabbed Edward.

"Let me go Emmett!"

"NO! You are not leaving!" Emmett said.

Edward struggled for a couple more minutes till he calmed down, then Emmett hesitantly let go of him, and Edward sat back down and put his head in his hands, and his shoulders were shaking from silent sobs.

When Edward stopped, he asked Alice what her vision was that Bella talked about. And Alice told them all about it. And then Alice told them to stay there while she made a phone call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Alice Cullen; may I speak to Leah Clearwater?"

"_This is her."_ she sounded confused.

"Well, we need you to come over to our house, it's about Bella"

"_Okay, I'll be there right away."_ and with that she hung up.

About 20 minutes later, Leah was about to knock on the door, but since Alice heard her feet on the steeps, she had the door open first.

"You said this is about Bella? What's wrong?" Leah asked, and Alice just handed her the note, and Leah sat down. Once she was done she just said "oh."

"We were hoping you would tell us about this Justin Guy." Alice said.

"First, tell me about the vision you had." Leah said, Alice sighed but nodded.

Once Alice had finished telling Leah, Leah told them about Justin. They were all wondering why I hadn't said anything and Leah just said it was because I didn't want them to worry.

(End of Bella's vision thingy)

"I feel so bad about leaving them, I'll make a call."

I used my powers to make sure the phone didn't ring on their end of the phone, and just waited for the answering machine, and I also was looking to see what they would do when they heard.

"Hey everybody." everyone went silent "Listen, I'm sorry I left, but it was necessary, and I didn't want anything to happen to Emmett." as soon they realized I was on the phone they raced to it. "I will hopefully see you soon if I'm not killed first, I love you all, bye." she said just as Edward picked it up.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward half yelled into the phone

I didn't want to see what happened next so I stopped looking at what they were doing and went back to lying down. This is going to be really tough without them, especially Edward.

I will just have to wait and see what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fighting crazy people**_

It has been about a week since I left, and I am just about to loose my mind, but the one thing that keeps me from going back, is the fact that if I did, than I would be putting my family in danger, and I wont have that. But I need to leave this hotel room, because I am in dire need to go hunting. I'm just afraid of Justin.

I know he's here, cause sometimes he asks for my room number, but I tell them to not give it to him, he's asked 7 times (I'm keeping count). And sometimes I see him pass by my window, it's really creepy. But I really need to go hunting, I just hope I will be okay, and he won't harm anyone because of me.

It's around midnight, so it's the perfect time to go. I put on a thin white tank top, a pair of pants, and I was off.

I had satiated my hunger, so I was about to head back, but Justin jumped in my way. I gasped and started backing up as he was stepping forward.

"W-what are you doing here?" I tried keeping my voice steady, but it didn't work. He laughed.

"Why, I'm here to get my woman." he smiled and reached for my face, but I pulled back. He got an irritated look, but quickly covered it.

"I'm not your woman, and I'm married so why don't you just lay off." I said with newly found courage, he laughed at me again.

"It's not hard to get a divorce, and get married again." he was making me mad.

"I don't want a divorce, I don't need to get remarried, and if I did, it wouldn't be a creepy stalker like you!" I yelled in his face, but I think I went too far.

"If I cant have you, then no one can." he said in a low, scary voice, and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground form being thrown into 3 trees (all of them broke when I hit them) I started getting up, and just barely avoided a punch to the face.

I tried to use my powers, but they didn't work, Justin seemed to know I was trying and he just laughed.

"Looking for this." he held up a bright bluish purplish orb, and I realized that it was my powers. I tried lunging for it but he moved. "If you join me, I swear I will give you your powers, and make sure not to hurt your family."

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. My. Family. And I don't need my powers to rip that crazy, evil, sick, twisted head, off that stupid body of yours."

"Suit yourself." and with that, he made the orb disappear, and he lunged for me, I moved out of the way and kicked his back, and he had so much momentum, that he broke 7 trees.

He lunged for me again and I stepped aside, but I didn't moved far enough, cause he grabbed my arm and was just about to bite down, when I moved my hand back a bit and shoved my hand strait through his mouth, he kept gagging but I ignored it, and then he bit down as hard as he could, and let me tell you I got _angry, _so I shoved my hand through the back side of his throat, and I made sure to keep my hand there, while I _slowly _started walking around to where I was facing his back. I kept a hand on his shoulder to make sure that the only thing moving was his head, when his head was completely turned the wrong way, I started to speak.

"Now, I think you chose the wrong chick, and her family to mess with." And with that I ripped his head off, some people would say I was sadistic, and at the moment I was… but, with the fact of knowing he would go after my family after I was dead just set me off.

I ripped off a few other pieces of his body, started a fire and burned his body. Once he was ash, I started feeling something was entering my body, it was warm, and inviting, so I welcomed it into my body. After the thing had entered my body, I figured out what it was, it was my powers. I got to say, although the powers are fun, I could care less if I didn't have them.

I turned around to leave, but I only came face to face with 2 vampires, non-'vegetarian' I might add.

"Who are you?" I was wondering if this other vampire was a companion of Justin's.

"Hi, I'm Jane are you Isabella Swan… well I guess its Isabella Cullen."

"Yeah, that's me, what do you want?" I asked, then Jane smiled, and it gave me the creeps.

"I'm in the Volturi, I was sent by my master, this is my friend, he's a tracker, that's how we were able to find you." just when I was about to ask his name the guy cut me off.

"We were told that if you didn't come with us, then we have to kill you, then the Volturi would go to your family, and kill them too." oh no, I can't have them killing my family; I have to find a way out of this.

"I… I… okay." I sighed.

"Good choice, follow us." they turned their backs, and I know I wasn't giving him a fair chance at fighting, but it isn't really that fair when it's two against one, either.

I used my powers to make a steal that vampires cant get out of, and I placed them on his hands and legs, and he immediately fell down. Jane gasped, looked down at him, then back up at me, and gave me that creepy smile.

"Well, well, well, I was told you had a really cool power, so I'm guessing this isn't even the extent?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll fight you, and then I'll fight him, so I can give you both a fair chance." She nodded her head, and smiled again, I tried not to show her how she crept me out, and then I said "You are going nowhere near my family if I can help it."

"I doubt you can." then she dropped into a crouch, and I did the same.

She lunged at me, and I did the same. I avoided the attack, though I can't say the same for her. As I was passing her, I grabbed her arm, and since she was running the opposite way, I ended up ripping her arm, she screamed a blood curdling scream, and then turned around to glare at me, and I glared right back

"You'll pay for that, you… BRAT!" she yelled, I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you got?" I threw her arm into the dying fire, and her arm ended up restarting the fire "hmm… nice fire fertilizer… don't you think?" then I looked back at Jane with a smile, she growled and ran for me.

One of the things I've learned, is that you don't try to strike your opponent when your angry, other wise your fighting blindly, and you give your opponent the opportunity he/ or she needs. I shook my head and stepped out of the way of the attack, but just as she was about to pass me I held my hand out, and grabbed her neck, kicked her legs from beneath her, and bent down to her ear and whispered so that no one would here.

"Do you give up?" she looked even angrier at this.

"Never." she growled "If you kill me and him, then you better expect a really big fight headed you way."

"I'll keep that in mind." I shrugged and ripped her head and a few limbs off, and tossed her into the fire, I walked up to the now stunned guy, who watched everything. "Do you surrender, or do you want to fight me too?"

"I do not surrender, but I do not wish to fight _you._" I nodded my head.

"Ah, so your to much of a coward to fight a girl?" he looked like he was about to defend himself but I spoke again "How about I let you go and you will give a message to Aro for me?"

"How do you know if I will even give this message to him?"

"I'm sure he'll shake your hand as a 'welcome home'." I giggled "And I need you to 'tell' him, that if he messes with my family, then he might not have as many of his vampires working for him anymore, and that you will be the first to go." he looked like he was about to pee his pants (if that were possible) he was so scared, so he just nodded his head. I took the steal off his hands and his legs. And he took of like a bat out of hell.

It was now breaking dawn, so I hurried to my hotel room, packed my stuff, checked out, got in my car, and drove home. I have to be there to help them, and to warn them about the Volturi. I kept rubbing the spot where I was bitten, because it stings a bit. I just hope no one see's it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Return home**_

I got home and put the car in the garage, and took my stuff out of the trunk. It is really quiet, I wonder why, it's like they are just sitting there in silence. Oh no, could it possibly be that I'm too late? That made me rush into the house, but silently so that if any one were here they wouldn't hear.

I came into the living room, and relief filled me. Everyone of the Cullen's are on the couch's, but faced away from me. I know that questions are going to be asked, and eventually some will be about the Volturi, so I used my powers to figure out what that guys name was. Okay, well it's nice to be able to put a name to the face.

I silently set down my bag, walked over to a certain bronze haired guy, and flew my arms around him from behind. He gasped, which made all heads turn our way, their faces all brightened up. Edward looked up at me, and his eyes grew wide, then he turned around and hugged me so tightly that had I been a human, I would just be a blood stain on his shirt. I hugged him back.

All the Cullen's took their turns hugging me then sat back down, and Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Bella, why did you leave?" of course Alice had to be the first one to speak, but before I could say anything Jasper asked something.

"Bella, what's that an your arm?" Crap, I put my hand over the spot on my arm.

"Nothing." Jasper gave me the face that said yeah-right, then he walked over to me and took my hand off my arm, and I heard Edward gasp behind me.

"Bella, I don't think that's nothing." then Jasper sat back down in his seat.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter, this is nothing compared to what I could have had." I laughed at myself, how many would it be had I not dodged some attacks, 7 or 8, I laughed again, and shook my head.

"Just how many vampires did you fight?" Jasper's eyes alight with curiosity.

"Well, I killed 2, but the 3rd one cowered up and ran back to daddy Aro" I said the last part in a baby voice, Emmett laughed.

"Aro sent 3 vampires after you?" I guess jasper was wondering why they would send that many, for just one person, though with me, they needed more than 3 people.

"Actually they sent 2 vampires after me."

"But you just said there were 3 vampires?"

"Yeah, the first one was Justin," Edwards hands balled into fists, we're probably going to have a long talk about that "But I killed him, the other two were Aro's present to me."

"Did you know what their names were?" Jasper asked, I sighed.

"Yeah, they said their names were Jane, and Demetri." After I said that, every ones eyes bulged, and I can only guess Edward's did too. "What, what's wrong?"

"How did _you _kill one of them, and scare the other really badly, how were _you_ able to do that?" Emmett said.

"I resent that, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean a thing!" I glared at everyone.

"Well, who did you kill, and scare, even though it seems impossible?" Emmett said the last part quietly, but I still heard.

"I killed Jane, and Demetri was just scared, and said he didn't want to fight."

"Okay, now we know your lying, Demetri never backs down from a fight." Emmett said.

"Oh yeah, well then I'll show you." I used my power to replay everything that happened that night.

Once it was all done, everyone had a look of pure shock on their faces. Then they all looked at me skeptically, and it made me fidget. The first one to speak was, as you can guess, Emmett.

"That… was… totally… AWSOME! Where did you learn to be so scary and intimidating?! You got to teach me that trick." I laughed and shook my head, wait, I just remembered I came back for a reason.

"You guys, the Volturi will probably send like, a lot of vampires to kill us, since I refused to join them. So we just need to be on our guard." I warned them, and they all nodded their heads, I am extremely tired. "Okay, well, I am extremely tired so I am going to sleep." I made it half way up the stairs before Alice called my name.

"Um, Bella?" I turned around.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Um, were vampires remember, we can't sleep."

"I know, that's what powers are for." I smiled, and she got a look that said oh-yeah-I-forgot. I laughed and shook my head.

I made it to my Lovely bed, and fell asleep, with the help of my wonderful powers. See, this is one of the reasons why I love my powers. I just hope I can have a peaceful slumber, without being plagued with nightmares. Because normally when I do stuff like this, and I have nightmares, they come true. I haven't come across one nightmare that didn't come true.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella's dream and fear**_

It turns out that I actually did have a nightmare, and it wasn't a very pleasant one either.

(Bell's Nightmare)

We were sitting in the living room, and it was completely silent, it wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, but no one dare break it. It stayed quiet until Alice gasped, and her eyes glazed over, I quickly used my powers to look at the vision.

(Ali's vision)

Everyone was sitting in silence, that means this is about to happen any minute.

We heard a pounding on the door, and that eventually turned into the door flying across the room, and there stood a man I thought I would never see again, a man I believed to be dead.

"Justin?"

(End Ali's vision)

I gasped, then we heard a pounding on the door and just like Alice's vision, the door ended up flying across the room, and there he was, and he looked Mad beyond belief.

"Justin?" he looked to me, and he had pure hate in his eyes.

"So you're the girl who killed him?" he took a step forward towards me, and I jumped off the couch, and started backing away.

"H-how are you still alive. I-I killed you."

"So you _are_ the one, you don't look like one to even be able to do something like that, but I guess looks can be deceiving."

"How is it possible that your still alive?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm John, Justin's twin brother," I gasped, and he smiled a malicious smile "I'm here to avenge my brother's death."

"Hey, your brother was a lunatic, a vampire gone crazy, and if you're smart then you'll leave." I glared at him; he seemed to get mad by what I said.

"My brother's brain was just fine, and I'm not going anywhere, by the way, did I tell you what my power is? Oh, sorry, so rude of me, well, my power is the ability to control people; I can make people kill their own family." He smiled that scary smile again.

I quickly used my powers to put a barrier around myself, and then I tried to put one around my family, but it was too late, he already had them.

"I'll torture your family slowly, by torturing you, and then they will turn and kill each other." He said, tears that wouldn't fall, started forming in my eyes, and I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were the exact same way.

All of them lunged for me, so I ran forward towards them, and at the last minute, I dropped to the floor, and I slid under them. I got up and turned their way, but as soon as I turned their way, I noticed that they had already lunged for me, and I didn't have enough time to move and then…

(End Bell's Nightmare)

I woke up and sprang to a sitting position, and was gasping for breath, when my breathing was back to normal, I brought my legs to my chest, and rested my head on my knees, and started dry sobbing.

My family must of heard me, cause they all came up into my room, and I felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around my shoulders, then I heard Edwards voice in my ear.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"My biggest fear is of you guy's leaving me." I turned so that I could hug him.

"We aren't going anywhere?" Edward tried to reassure me, but for once it didn't help me "Did you dream about us leaving?"

"Yes." But not in the way your thinking, I added silently.

"Aw, Bella, we aren't going anywhere." Alice said.

"Yeah." everyone said, except Jasper, I think he knows there is something I'm not saying.

"I'm going to go get some air." I stood up and went to the porch, and sat on the stairs.

I was only here by myself for a few minutes before I saw Jasper sit next to me.

"What is really going on?" he asked.

"Can you make sure not to tell anyone, and make sure you try not to think about it?" I asked him, and he just nodded his head.

"Okay, well, when I have nightmare's they have always come true."

"So your saying that you think were going to leave cause of your dream?"

"Not exactly," he gave me a confused look "You guys technically didn't leave."

"But you said-"

"I said that I didn't want you guy's to leave me… think of all the things I could have meant by that." He started thinking, and as if it dawned on him, he gasped and looked to me.

"You mean, were going to die?" I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm not completely sure what will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that there is going to be Justin's twin brother coming here real shortly, and he is going to take control of you guys and have you guys kill me, and then he's going to turn you guys on each other, and have you kill each other." I looked at him and he had a look of pure shock on his face. Then he eventually got control over his face again.

"Then what did you mean you didn't know if we were going to die, if you just said that we die?"

"Well, that's the thing. I can only guess that's what's going to happen, because John said that is what's going to happen, but I only got as far as you guy's about to rip my limbs off, then I woke up."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay." I hugged him.

"We need to find a way out of this."

"I told you, that every one of my nightmare's have always come true."

"Well then, I think we need to make a new tradition."

"Fine, we can try." I pulled back, stood up, and held my hand out, he grabbed it and I pulled him up, and we walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_**John**_

Jasper immediately went to sit at Alice's side, and it looked like Alice just had a vision, I wonder what it was. Everyone looked really confused, especially Alice, and Edward.

Why does this look familiar? Everyone just sitting in silence, and it wasn't exactly a comfortable silence either, but no one dare break it, oh no, I know what's about to happen, and instead of Alice gasping, it was me, and then we heard a loud bang on the door, the banging sounded again and then the door flew across the room, and had I not ducked, I would have been hit by it.

Then John stepped in, with a horribly evil blood chilling smile, I have a feeling that this isn't going to happen exactly like the one in my vision.

"So, who is the one that killed my brother?" everyone except me and Jasper gasped.

"I Am." he laughed.

"_You_, impossible, you don't look like you could hurt a fly." Then he started looking at my family, I clenched my fists, I hated it when people judged me like that.

"Hey, you are looking for the one that killed that stupid Justin, well I'm right here, don't go after my family they had nothing to do with this." He seemed to get angry when I called Justin stupid.

"My brother was not stupid!" he growled at me.

"Yes he was, and he was Looney too, it's a good thing I killed him, may he **R**est. **I**n. **P**eace. And get a break from his lunatic side." I smiled, and he seemed to loose control, and he lunged at me, I quickly side stepped the attack. He looked over at my family; I quickly put a barrier around them.

"What the heck! Why won't my powers work?!" I smiled; I decided to play with him a little bit.

"Why… didn't you know, that since we are 'veggie, vamps' that we are immune to _all _powers?" I faked a shocked expression.

"WHAT!" I listened in to what he was thinking, and I found it hard to keep my laughter inside, but I managed.

"_I guess I should change my ways, and start hunting animals. Then I would be immune to all powers, and I'd be even stronger than the Volturi itself! I'd be the ruler of all the vampires! Hehehe."_

"Well, what's going on here?" My lips were quivering from trying to stop the smile and laughter from surfacing.

"I'm going to kill you all."

"I'd like to see you try." I raised an eyebrow.

"No Bella, don't. You kind of know the outcome already." Jasper yelled to me, then the nightmare flashed through my head and I voluntarily shivered, then I smiled at him, though I'm sure it was filled with grief and sadness.

"Don't worry Jasper; I'm not going out, unless I'm taking him with me." I pointed to John,

We got into our stances, and I waited patiently for him to come at me, but he didn't, and I made sure I wasn't the first to move. After a minute or two (maybe more) he got impatient and ran at me. I think he, along with everyone else was expecting me to move out of the way, but when I just stood up strait, right before he was about to hit me, his eyes widened, and he crashed into me.

We tumbled around, and rolled on the floor, I landed on top of him, and I pinned his hands down with my hands and his legs down, with my knees, and I made sure he couldn't squirm so I put my body onto of his, but I guess that wasn't exactly a smart thing to do, cause of what he said next. He smiled.

"Be my mate, and rule with me, and I wont kill you." I sighed, closed my eyes, and shook my head, what is it with this 'family' and wanting me. Next week their father will be knocking on our door, and say that he needs me because he ditched his wife/mate.

"Sorry, no." I released some of the pressure on his body, but only enough so that I could flip him on his stomach, I looked at Jasper, and he nodded his head, and came and ripped his head off for me.

"Thanks, if I let my hands off of him he would have gotten loose."

"It's alright." Jasper said, and the next thing I knew, I was being embraced by a pair of strong arms; I looked up and saw it was Edward, and I hugged back.

"How did you and Jasper know this was going to happen, before Alice even knew?" he asked, and Jasper said it before I could get a chance.

"Because that dream she had earlier, was of this happening, and we talked about it while we were outside."

"Why didn't you tell everyone?"

"Cause I didn't want anyone to worry, and I told Jasper, because one: since he feels everyone's emotions, I knew he'd understand my logic, and 2: because, he knew something was up, whereas you guys did not know." He looked like he was about to argue about it, but couldn't find anything to argue about, so he just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch, and everyone else followed the example.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The letter**_

I am somewhat nervous about when the Volturi will be here, and I'm also nervous about what we will do when they get here. Are we going to fight? Carlisle says we'll work it out, but I don't think that's possible. And I'm sure they might even bring the whole guard, I wonder if they will be coming in person, like Caius, Marco, and Aro, or if they will cower and stay in Volterra.

I wonder if Edward, or any of them, have checked the mail recently. I got up from mine and Edwards bed and ran to the mail box, the mail deliverer just got done putting it in the mail box, I went and opened it and… wow! Does anyone ever check this thing! It's like filled all the way to the top! I shook my head and took them all out, and went inside.

I separated everyone's mail into piles, and when I saw that I had one I was shocked. I never get mail, I looked at where it was sent from, and I swear that –if it were possible- I went even paler then I already was. It is from Volterra. My hands were shakily opening the letter (and that's saying something, considering I'm a vampire). I was a little relieved but at the same time even more scared than I already am (it's weird, whenever I fight, there is no fear, even if it were the Volturi, but when I'm not fighting, I'm really scared, huh? Oh well). It read…

_Dear Isabella Cullen,_

_Hello Isabella, we wanted to inform you that, you can get out of the crime you committed and avoid sorrow, and death, if you join us, but if you don't, then… well… we'll be knocking at your door._

_Sincerely_

_The Volturi._

"Hey Bella, what are you reading?" Alice's voice broke me out of my train of thought, I turned around and everyone was there, I just handed them the letter, they all huddled their heads together, and I saw their eyes dance across the page.

"Maybe… to avoid all this trouble and stuff… I should just go." Their heads snapped to me

"No" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"But, I couldn't stand it if one of you got hurt, especially because of me."

"I said, No."

"But, you saw what the letter said, they said they would-"

"Yes, and we would gladly fight, to keep you here with us." And everyone nodded

"Fine" I stomped out the door and headed into the woods, I saw a tree that had fallen down when lightning struck it one time, and I sat on it.

I sat there for a few minutes, wondering if I should just go apologize for my childish behavior, or if I should just stay here. In the end I decided to stay here for a while longer, and then I saw Jasper walking and sat next to me. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"You do know that we are only doing this because we don't want to lose you, right?"

"Yes, but _I_ don't want to lose _you_ guys'."

"Let's just see what happens, when the time comes."

"But Jasper, like I said, you read the letter, they said they were going to be coming if I refused again."

"Yes, they said they would be coming, but they didn't say that they were going to fight us as soon as they see us." I groaned, and put my head in my hands.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Like I said earlier, lets' just wait for the time being." He got up and pulled me along with him, and then we started walking to the house.

When we got there everyone was staring at me, I sighed, I had better get this over with, there is no point in waiting to do it later.

"I'm s-sorry about how I acted earlier, it was really childish, I just overreacted, sorry… again." They smiled and beckoned me to sit down, so I sat in Edwards lap.

"It's okay, love." he whispered in my ear, I smiled slightly, even though we are being threatened, it feels like everything's going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Volturi**_

We were all just sitting around, and had nothing to do. It was raining in forks, but it was fairly dry here, then I got an idea.

"Hey guys, lets go play baseball." I felt really enthusiastic all the sudden, I don't know if that was just me, or Jasper, but I could care less.

"Yeah, I'm up for that!" of course it was Emmett, the others just nodded their heads.

We all took off in a run, and I was the first to make it there, and as soon as I realized we weren't alone, I stopped and froze, as did everyone else when they came into the clearing.

"Ah… looks like we won't have to go all the way to your house, you just saved us a trip." The guy that was saying that smiled, he looked at me and instantly the smile was gone, and he glared at me. "I'm Alex, and everyone else is just the guard." I heard a few growls come from behind him since they weren't introduced.

"We did nothing wrong, so why are you pushing me to either join, or you will kill me and my family?"

"You did commit a crime, you befriended the enemy."

"Technically, they aren't the enemy if they are friends."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have befriended them in the first place."

"Yeah well, if you think about it, not only are they great friends-the best-but they can also help you in fights." That's not really how I feel, but maybe if they see the point, they will let my family go.

"Hmmm… you know that would be great, but sadly, I still have to kill you if you refuse to join." Alex smiled.

"I'd rather see hell first, than to join the Volturi." I glared at him; he laughed and shook his head.

"Were offering you, AND your family a chance to live, and you throw it away, just cause you don't want to join? Do you really want to risk your family's life?" hmmm, he's got a point, I don't want to, but I already been through this with my family, maybe I should…

"SHUT-UP! You're confusing her!" Emmett yelled, and Alex just smiled again and chuckled.

"Precisely." Emmett growled.

"Hey, why don't you just go back and say that you killed us, and we can all have a peaceful existence." I suggested.

"Do you really think the Volturi are that stupid? They would know exactly when you died, and they would also know if you stayed alive, and chose to join them. If I went back there and lied, even though they already knew, they would have my head, literally, and besides, I'm just dieing to kill you for what you did to Jane." His glare came back.

"I can use my powers to make the Volturi think were dead, and I could use my powers to bring Jane back, but please don't hurt my family." I said, he looked like he was in really deep thought.

"Oka- wait, no one can do that, you're just trying to confuse me, STOP IT!" he got in a crouching position.

"No, I'm not trying to confuse you, I'm serious, and I can do it, please." I'm almost ready to beg.

"If you're telling the truth, then show me." I nodded my head, then I went through my memory to try to picture what Jane looked like, then I used my powers to make it real, and her body started forming.

Everyone had their eyes bulging, and their jaws dropped the whole time. When she was done she brought her hand up and felt her skin, then she looked all excited, she looked around then she saw Alex, and she ran to him and hugged him. Then he looked at me.

"Well since you did that, I won't kill your family, but since you were the one to kill Jane in the first place, you will die." He started running for me, I narrowed my eyes, then all the sudden there was a shrill scream echoing throughout the clearing. Alex stopped and looked behind him, only to see Jane on fire, and then she was just dust. Alex looked back at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Cause, I made a deal, her, for me AND my family, you came after me, so I killed her since you were going to kill me." I smiled; I would have died if only to save my family, but I don't know if he would actually keep his promise.

"I'll kill you, and I'll make sure it's a painful death."

"Huh? I'm sorry; I thought you said you were going to kill me." He nodded his head, I smiled. "That's funny, considering, I did go through a painful death already." I chuckled, he growled.

"You will no longer be walking this earth, your immortality will be gone, and I'll hurt you so bad, that even when you're long gone, you'll still be in pain." He ground out.

"Hmmm… we'll see about that." I smirked.

He lunged at me, and…


	9. Chapter 9

_**The end**_

As he was in the air, I brought my fist up, and right when he was in the right spot I punched him, and it sent him all the was across the clearing and through a few trees. I swear I heard a crunch, I looked at my fist and nothing was wrong, then I looked at his forehead, and there was a fist shaped into his forehead. He looked extremely mad, so he lunged, at me again, and this time, I held my hand up, and it went strait through his cold, un-beating heart, he obviously felt it, or else he wouldn't have had a pain filled expression.

I took my other hand grabbed his neck, and pulled at it, and then once it was off I took the rest of his limbs and tore them off, and threw them all in different places. Then everyone of the guard looked at each other, and as if a decision passed through them, they all came after us.

There were many cries herd throughout the clearing, and I can only hope none of them were from my family. I finished ripping apart the guy I was currently fighting and looked around the clearing. I was extremely relived, all of my family was still alive, when I saw Edward however, I saw that someone had snuck up on him and ripped his head off.

"NOOOOOOO!" I brought my hand up to my mouth and started dry sobbing, I was so sad all the sudden, then it all melted to anger.

It was as if I was no longer in control of my body, I ended up going after the one that did that to him, and I killed him. I went after everyone else also, and I made sure that they were really painful 2nd deaths, more painful than when they were changing into vampires'.

Once all of them were killed, I rushed over to Edward body, and head. I tried to reattach it somehow, but it didn't work, my body racked with sobs, and surprisingly tears actually fell out of my eyes but they weren't normal tears, they were venom tears, they fell onto Edward, and the weirdest thing happened. His skin started piecing itself back together, and soon he opened his eyes again.

I gasped and hugged him, afraid that if I let go he'd disappear, he hugged me back and rubbed soothing circles on my back, eventually when I calmed down I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, and he nodded. "You sure?" he nodded again, and I slapped his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"That was for making me think you died, don't you ever do that again, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" his body shook with silent laughs.

"That was not funny, so don't laugh abo-" I was cut off mid-sentence by him kissing me, I growled softly, and I pulled back "And don't think you're off the hoo-" he kissed me and I growled again, but this time I didn't pull back, and we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

*-*-*-*-*

(December, 25)

I was very anxious to see what Rosalie's reaction would be, Emmett's reaction to his present, I will forever regret not getting it on tape, Emmett got a wii from us.

"YES!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT, I HAVE WANTED THIS FOR LIKE FOREVER!!!" we all laughed at his reply, it was something of what we thought he would do, but what we didn't expect him to do was squeal, literally, he squealed like Alice normally would when she was happy, and he started jumping up and down and clapping his hands, he seriously looked like Alice, just more… big, and more funny. By now we were literally rolling on the floor laughing, holding our sides cause it hurt so bad from all the laughing.

By the time we were done rolling, it was time for the last present, which was from me and Edward. I handed her the box.

"Hmmm, I wonder what could be from Edward, and Bella." I smiled and wagged my eyebrows.

"You're just going to have to open it and see."

"Guess I will." She opened the box, and she looked like she was really confused. "Um, what is it?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like… a blue baby blanket" I nodded my head "but, I don't understand." I rolled my eyes, maybe she needed a little 'kick' from her new baby, I used my powers to have their baby boy kick, she gasped, and I smiled, she looked at me with tear filled eyes that she could never cry.

She squealed, and threw herself at me, and kept saying thank you, and she did the same thing to Edward, except not as long.

"Um… are we missing something?" Emmett asked, and Rosalie replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Bella used her powers to give me somethin, I've wanted for a long time." They all looked at her expectedly, and she smiled "I'm having a baby!" she squealed, then I heard Esme, and Alice squeal also and run to hug her. Then they started talking about baby stuff.

"I haven't given you my gift yet." Edward whispered in my ear, I shivered.

"Oh yeah, and what is it?" I whispered back.

"Let me show you." Then he picked me up bridal style, and took me to our bedroom, where he 'showed' me his Christmas present. And I could tell, we were finally going to be happy for the rest of eternity.

_**The**_

___**End.**_


End file.
